collaborative_worldbuilding_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Espa
Espa is the third planet of the Odjoran system, it bares a resemblance to Earth, but is larger and more massive. It's the third planet of the system it's a warm superhabitable earth like planet, it has five moons (Tycion, Revan, Archentes, Yattu and Ezra). This celestial body accommodates organic multicellular life. Espa is the homeworld of a humanoid species. Formation The planet is approximately 3 billion years old, life has been present on Espa for at least 2.4 billion years. The young planet Espa was formed out of a collision between two earth like planets 3 billion years ago, this collision also give birth to the moons Yattu and Archentes. Water arrived on meteors during the Late Heavy bombardment of the Odjoran system 2.7 billion years ago. Life arose about 2.4 billion years ago. Due to Oxygen being naturally present on Espa, life was able to evolve much faster then on Earth. On earth life had to build up an Oxygen atmosphere by itself but inside the Odjoran system oxygen was already present after the star had formed, allowing life to develop much faster. Surface Espa has slightly less land then earth. Seven individual continents and 4 oceans can be identified. Atmosphere The atmosphere on Espa is 3.17 times denser then on earth, it contains far less Nitrogen and far more Oxygen (about 35%) then earths. it also contains Krypton instead of Argon. Because of the dense atmosphere concentrations of oxygen at the surface have risen to 350,000 ppm. This has pushed the atmosphere to the point of spontaneous combustion during storms. Forest fires are frequent. Life The stronger gravity combined with the high oxygen levels on Espa requires life to have twice the muscle strength of earth life. Odjor has a visual brightness 1.54 times stronger then our sun on earth, therefor leaves on Espa are mostly red instead of green in order to capture the right amount of sunlight. Flora TBA Fauna TBA Moons Espa has a total of 5 moons: * Tycion - a small asteroid captured by Espa's gravity. * Revan - another asteroid captured by it's gravity. * Archentes - a desert moon and future mining ground for the Espan species. * Yattu - a moon covered mostly in salt. * Ezra - a small asteroid in wide elliptical orbit. History Espa was originally created as the planet Oberon, 2 years previous to the start of the Collaborative Worldbuilding Project. With the oldest files naming the planet date back as far as November 2013, Espa has been subject to quite some changes over time. Oberon Previous to 14 September 2016 Espa was called Oberon, after this date the planet got a massive refit. The surface of Oberon was over 85% percent covered with water, there was only one supercontinent and a large number of islands spread all over the immense ocean. On the surface it was around the 291 degrees kelvin. The entire planet was 28,550 kilometers wide and has a rotation period of 24.10 hours. Oberon orbited Axel Alpha at 0.908 AU with an eccentricity of 0.0135 and an inclination of 0.02 every 303 days. Espa After the refit Oberon was renamed to Espa and a lot of changes were made, while the planet had still the same orbital and main physical characteristics however the environmental character of the planet was completely altered, reclassifying the planet as superhabitable. While the look of the planets surface was still mostly recognizable, one must note the addition of 3 continents and a lot of smaller islands, while the former northern pole has been replaced by a smaller continent more to the south, the other 2 continents are completely new. this caused the one supercontinent - one super ocean structure to disappear and a more spread structure to take its place. The atmospheric composition was also made up, resulting in a 63% Nitrogen, 31% Oxygen and 3% Krypton atmosphere and warm humid climate. CWP Espa CWP Espa is the third version of this planet and still undergoes construction. Triva Espa was designed to be a superhabitable planet. Espa's lunar system was based upon the Plutonian moon system.Category:JG Prime Category:Worlds Category:Axel system Category:Planets Category:Odjor Category:Bodies with life